


Officially Unofficial (Vanitas x Reader)

by EssenceOfMoonbeam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel Is Cockblock (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx is Lovely (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssenceOfMoonbeam/pseuds/EssenceOfMoonbeam
Summary: Vanitas is one of those people who would tell you he loves you, and not make the next move. Infuriating but sweet, troubled and considerate. How long can he last before he finally snaps and seals the deal?





	Officially Unofficial (Vanitas x Reader)

The girls shoes clacked as she walked down the hall. She was always early to her school Wayfinder High, it was mostly to hang out with her friends- but she enjoyed having the opportunity to park in a spot she could have quick access to leave after school, like the park across the street.  
The psychology teacher named Mr. Orion always had his room open early, mostly for (YN) as she was his favorite student, and he had a reason to leave the morning meetings the teachers had early. So she took a seat on top of her desk and chuckled as she glanced to the right, taking in the details of the graffitied desk that belonged to her local metal head and troublemaker Vanitas. The door opened once more and the rattling of his chain wallet and clonking of his Doc. Martin boots was unmistakable. She eyed his choice of bold clothing with a soft smile, and said nothing as he sat in his desk with his head resting on his palm staring up at her with a barely noticeable twitch up to his lips.  
He wore black self-torn pants. They were faded on the knees, grass stains here and there that stuck because (Y/N) likes sitting outside in the courtyard at lunch. His belt was studded with silver pyramid spikes, and his wallet chained to his left front belt-loop. She knew the one, it was a leather Dungeons and Dragons wallet. She got it for him for his birthday. His shirt was the only metal band she knew and loved and he knew it. It’s why he wore it as much as he could provided it was clean and doused in fabric softener so it was comfy for her when she’d hug him. Vanitas was a little OCD like that.  
It was topped with a purple flannel that was frayed and feathered out in some rips. And his vest that he built over the course of age 13 to now. He told her he spent $80 on the vest alone at Hot Topic because it was an Avenged Sevenfold vest that was defective and it was “back when Hot Topic wasn’t shit” he justified. Vanitas explained animatedly that it was because the buttons were upside down, so it was corrected with the later vests and he felt it was special since most fans responded to the recall and got the corrected merchandise. He pointed out his Behemoth back-patch being $70, and said that in total it was maybe $800-900 with every spike he screwed into the vest himself and every patch sewn but he shrugged at her bewildered expression when they first met. It was his hobby, and when he looked her up and down that day clad in Aradani elf ears and a HolyClothing Acacia dress- said she might know the feeling. She had blushed at that.  
She loved it, and loved when he’d let her wear it. Unbeknownst to her, he loved when she’d snuggle into it and sniff at the smell of smoke and metal festival fire she sighed into. He felt a sense of pride when people saw her wear it. Everyone knew who that vest belonged to. And it was so big on her it made her look like she was protected by big bad Vanitas, and he liked being big and bad with (YN) on his arm.  
Her eyes glinted, and Vanitas grinned “Yeah you can wear it, I went to an Amon Amarth concert so it smells like ale and all that stuff you like.” She reached for it but raised her eyebrow at him. “Vanitas?”  
He shook his head, “I was in the pit, lotsa drunks spilling stuff. Didn’t drink. I had Axel to chauffeur cause his ass was drunk and it was Rox’ and Sora’s first concert.” He chuckled and smiled at her “They were having a shit ton of fun with all the Vikings running around and Loki coming up on stage to do mischief n’ shit. Sora’s playing God of War right now so it’s like, fantasy porn for him.”  
(YN) giggled at that as she poked her arms through her beloved vest. Gripping the collar she breathed in Vanitas’ cologne Graphite. They’d gone to Bath&Body Works together and picked out each other’s body sprays. It was mostly (YN)’s idea. She liked knowing what made Vanitas sigh in content when he breathed her in.  
Plus she loved the smell of the one he wore. Mixed with the fire smoke smell and Old Spice it was the best concoction for a love potion. Vanitas sighed lightly when she hummed in approval at the smell of sweet Ale as an addition to his vest.  
He’d contemplated washing it but the smell of fire was his favorite part of his vest. So he resorted to spot cleaning whenever it needed to be cleaned.  
“I want it back by the end of the day, hear me (Y/N)?” He smirked. “Mhmm..” but she was already lost in imagining how the concert must have been.  
Vanitas took the time to soften and look at how her legs squeezed together and her feet lightly tapped the floor in excitement over his vest. She wore cute little lilac maryjanes and frilly lace socks. Her pastel pink and black leg warmers covering the top of the tattoo she let him do on her left ankle. He dared oogle up her legs further to find her wearing a skirt with pentacles and moons with Pusheen patches sewn on it. He chuckled inwardly about the obsession with turning all remotely “able to be pulled off as goth if the right accessories were adorned” into cute shit.  
(Y/N) even wore the harness that she knew made him flush like crazy. It was studded with silver spikes, black, and it clutched her chest in an upside down star. Outlining her breasts in an almost dress-code violating way through her bat-collared short sleeve button-up.  
She eyed him with a mischievous shine, “You’re staring at my harness again.” And without skipping a beat he replied, “In my defense they’re- it’s staring at me.”  
She blushed and giggled at him, smacking his arm. Pulling the vest closer to cover her upper half, and sticking her tongue out when he pouted saying, “Don’t want anybody else lovin’ on how it looks right?”  
Vanitas looked sideways and saw Ventus, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Riku, and Sora enter the room.  
He leaned back and groaned dramatically. “But (YNNNNN).” She shook her head and her hair bounced. “Besides baby you’re not my boyfriend.”  
Vanitas looked up at her dangerously, “You want me to be?”  
He moved in closer on her when she froze.  
However Axel shouted his best friends name and beckoned Vanitas over when he turned his head. Vanitas sighed and got up, looking back to see her with an overly obnoxious Rilakkuma pencil and Mr. Orion suddenly writing his daily journal prompt for the class on the whiteboard, (Y/N) writing in her cute ass fox notebook he bought for her, it was fluffy as fuck and it reminded him of her mischief.  
Axel smirked at him, “So? Are you going to make it official, like. Ever?” Vanitas deadpanned and Roxas facepalmed. Sora tilted his head and asked what officials were doing at school and why Vanitas was able to become an official so young, and Demyx and him started talking about a conspiracy theory of it while Riku attempted to explain that official in this case did not mean school officials.  
“I was talking about it before you so rudely interrupted, bestie.”  
Axel sniggered and clapped Vanitas on the shoulder while the latter grunted unhappily. “Vanitaaaass. We all know that you were in need of some saving back there.” The redhead spoke with confidence, and puffed out his chest heroically.  
“Besides I was going to tell you,” Vanitas responded with a ‘hmm.’ Looking as (YN) diligently wrote her journal with deep concentration and in Vanitas’ eyes pure elegance. “There’s a concert for Powerwolf next Saturday, I think you should totally bring (YN). She’s never been to a concert right? Might be a good place to ya’ know- confess?”  
Vanitas smirked with a raised brow, “I don’t think (YN)’s into metal. Besides the loud noise might give her a headache. The only reason she likes Baby Metal is-” he waved his arms in her direction, “Obvious.”  
Axel slumped with a sigh then jumped up, scaring Roxas and Sora out of arguing over Vanitas’ affiliation with the Illuminati giving him the power of a school official “I got it! Take her to your house and show her some music, get her into it- there’s bound to be something she likes. Even if it’s like something soft like- Iron Maiden or Metallica.”  
Sora nodded at his older brother along with Roxas with such fervor that you might think their heads would pop and spring around the room. “It’s a great idea! Besides a concerts different from the bass you hear in a car- feeling the music rattle your bones and the pit— Ooh! You think she could handle the pit?” Sora and Roxas began to rave over the concert they’d just attended and the conversation grew into how the gods would be presented and defeated in the next God of War game since Freyja’s pissed about Baldur and Odin wasn’t introduced and by the time they got onto talking about Ymir the conversation turned to SMITE.  
Vanitas slowly nodded his head and snapped his fingers, “Mkay! But Sora, no coming into the room unannounced. Since we share a Spotify you can see what we’re listening to so don’t try with that excuse like the last time (Y/N) was over.”  
At that Sora sheepishly grinned while the rest of the group raised a brow at him.  
“We still gotta finish God of War, Sora.” Roxas chimed. Axel laughed and said “We could always move the console downstairs and give Vanitas and (YN) rooooooom?” He wiggled his brows.  
The bell began to toll, and Vanitas roamed back to his seat next to (YN). Chains jingling as he sat and tried to get a good look into her journal seeing the pretty half cursive “Vanitas”- but (YN) snapped it closed and locked it. Since it was after all- a diary from Claire’s that Vanitas so uncomfortably grabbed and chucked at the counter to pay for and rush out.  
“No peeking, Vanny!” His heart melted at the nickname, he used to very much hate it before- but it felt like he was a big ol’ dragon and she was his princess, the only one allowed to call him that. “Besides, we still have an agreement to read our journals at the end of the year. So, it would ruin the entire thing to read it now.”  
Vanitas smirked and took his leather-bound black journal out and rummaged around in his bag before stealing her pencil. “Yeah, yeah I know. Just wanted to know if you wrote about me though.”  
She blew a raspberry at him, “Yes, my king they’re alllllll about you.”  
He liked it when she called him that.  
Kairi, Xion, Namine, and Vivi walked in just before the bell rung again. Vanitas didn’t respond when Namine tried to get his attention, and he glared right through her when she made a face at (YN)- snarling all the while. She quickly rushed to her seat and put her head down after that.  
“You know, you don’t have to do that to her Van, she just likes you- that’s all.” (YN) softly smiled at the grimacing Vanitas. “I didn’t like how she looked at you.” He growled as he wrote with her overly cute pencil, the little bear head topper shaking in plastic fury.  
(YN)’s laugh sounded like the intro to “As Loke Falls” by Amon Amarth, well- to Vanitas that was good, the best actually; “Fucking. Orgasmic.”.  
“You never do, it doesn’t mean that you should take offense to it. I don’t- after all she tried to get into your music tastes and everything to get your attention. That means something, so she’s probably really upset that I’m this pink, lavender, and black ooze monstrosity that doesn’t need to do all that to get the King’s favor.”  
(YN) pondered thoughtfully while Vanitas snickered at Ooze; beaming with pride and growing more and more fond of being called King.  
“I guess you’re right about one thing. Not interested. Never gonna give her a chance for me to become interested cause I’m definitely not into fakes, or blondes. Well just Naminé really. But yeah, you’re right.” He shrugged and handed her back her pencil. (YN) shook her head chuckling, and pushed it back to him.  
“Keep it, I have a matching one- maybe it’ll get you to stop losing your pencils.”  
Vanitas put it in his vest pocket and nodded. Definitely wouldn’t lose it now, since it’s matching to his- well not his Foxylady. He remembered what Axel said about music and made a small “Oh!” Asking her if she’d like to come over.  
“And lay on this oh so comfy new bed you brag about all the time? If I like your pillows I’m stealing them.”  
“Well if you’re stealing my pillows I’m sneaking into your house and then I’m taking up occupancy.”  
“Then I’ll just move into your bed to get away from you living on my bed.”  
“How about we call it a truce, and just share a bed.”  
“Hmmm. I like the sound of it but still, that’s boyfriend status quo. Still not my boyfriend, Vanny.”  
Mr. Orion had spoken to the class, silencing Vanitas as he was about to address the topic once more. He walked through the rows and knocked over Xion’s water bottle purposefully. Resuming as though he hadn’t. Xion snickered and put it back up again. Only for him to knock it over again. He did this all the time, to anybody who had a water bottle sitting on their desk.  
“To enforce Xemnas’ no food or drink in classrooms rule, I will knock over all your water bottles. And make fun of one of you specifically for the rest of the year.” He’d stated at the beginning of the year seriously.  
Xion waited for him to pass before she put it back on her desk. Only for the psychology teacher to sprint over and knock it over again. Before resuming talking about his lecture on happiness hormones normally without skipping a beat.  
The whole class resonated in laughter, and stopped when Orion suddenly got serious.  
“Let’s talk about mental disorders.”  
Ah yes, (YN) thought- Very Orion of him to bring up the mood before crushing it back down. 

They’d made it through Vexen’s anatomy class and through Saix and his Economics. Among other classes. Before it was finally lunch.  
Vanitas sat at down and saw (YN) gingerly get a little insulated black lunch bag out with a bat on it, and the one he’s used to- the pusheen one.  
She slid it over to him. “You haven’t been eating the cafeterias food.”  
“Their foods shit.”  
“I figured. I wasn’t really busy at all yesterday so I made two.”  
He opened up the bag and found a bento box labeled “Vanny” in cursive written in the center in sharpie.  
Sushi roll style PB&J with blackberry jelly, cause blackberry was his favorite. Among other things that were expertly crafted and shaped. Like bunny shaped apple slices.  
She eyed him, looking for that soft smile- and she found it. Silently beaming with pride she ate her simple sandwich and yogurt.  
“Hey, babyface? Thanks.”  
“Mhmm.”  
Xion, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, and Demyx sat down.  
“Hey! (NN) why don’t I ever get your precious bento boxes.” Demyx cried.  
Axel nodded, “I’d appreciate some too, you wound me.” Clutching his chest with his hand; wrists clad in black leather bracers, and his various necklaces clinking together.  
(YN) chuckled while Xion mock fanned Axel giggling. “You guys get school food. Vanitas doesn’t.”  
“But who’s to say we don’t want more food (NN)?” Sora says dramatically before Riku shoved his chicken burrito in Sora’s face. “Yeah, you’re right I don’t need it.” Sora says after a mouthful.  
Vanitas silently watches with a smirk, biting the bunny apples by their ears and head first.  
“(YNNNN)! He’s teasing me with your delicious apples.” Demyx cries again.  
“Well, don’t look then.”  
“But I can’t not look!”  
“Suck it, Nerd.”

The rest of school passed by uneventfully. Save for Roxas jabbing his nose into the edge of a closing door cause he was staring at Namine. Much to the unnoticed dismay of Xion. (YN) shot a glance full of pity at her. Vanitas shook his head, taking (YN) by the shoulder he lead her to the parking lot of the school. (YN) had gotten a text from her dad earlier saying that he took her truck from the park to go pick up something for his garage. She’d texted her father for permission to spend the start of winter break at Vanitas’ and Sora’s house. He replied yes and asked how his son in law was doing. She huffed and speedily typed a response asking how the car he was working on was doing. Her father said she was cruel. 

So, she rode in Vanitas’ car. She liked it, it’s leather seats, the old metal buckles chiming when you clicked the seatbelt. And the little voodoo doll trinket on the rear view mirror.  
It was an old 1967 Mustang he paid some repairs for from her dads mechanic garage.  
That’s how they met. She was dancing to some Elvis song with her dad while he was working on the mustang. Then Vanitas walked in with Sora, their eyes met and through his resting grimace she saw him slightly smile, before addressing her dad. “How much did she end up costing?”  
Sora started a conversation with her about how their cousin and legal guardian Leon sent him and Vanitas down here every time they needed to get work done for their cars. And how much he liked the old school vibe of the garage. Saying you don’t see shops hooked to gas stations too often anymore.  
“Well son, it’s going to end up as...” She heard, and swiped her gaze up to the pleasant face of a tranquil Vanitas counting with her dad the money he owed to the sound of “Go, Johnny, Go!”.  
They were too young to drive at the time, so he’d also paid for the delivery- and her father drove the car up there himself. Normally Vanitas would drive it himself, her father had told her. He supposed that the young boy wanted to make a good example of himself in front of his daughter- beaming with approval. 

She ran her hands over the dashboard and sighed in content. Vanitas watched her with a smile, driving uphill to Merlin Court, the street he lived on. “My dad hoped to buy this off of you, so it would’ve been my first car.” She loved her dad, he always imagined his little one as a badass driving a mustang to school and all that good stuff her junior year. “Well, technically it is- since I’m basically your personal Chauffeur.” Vanitas stuck his tongue out at her.  
“Hmmm, maybe.” She replied, still lost in the nights she spent with her dad in the shop watching him mount engines and fix the shocks on squeaky groaning cars. He taught her to check and fill up her oil, and something about breakpads wearing down because they crunch together and sand each other down. At least that’s how she’d put it. She didn’t pay too much attention and would wait until her father took a break so they could dance.  
Vanitas got her bag out for her, and his own- they passed by Roxas setting up Sora’s PS4 downstairs and he gave a nod of gratitude before heading up the stairs and into Vanitas’ room. It was filled with various band posters, like Scar Symmetry, Blind Guardian, and Insomnium. The walls were painted a dark red, had a black trim, and a very large bay window. The kind that you sit in and look outside like a princess, (Y/N) said. Vanitas moved aside an old beat up amp and his “Bitchin’ Chapman Ghost Fret Pro Electric Guitar!” He almost screamed about to her a year ago, it wasn’t the best thing ever- but it was the first thing he bought by himself. Shoved some dirty clothes into a pile with his foot in front of his closet, and took off his boots. (Y/N) did a little twirl around his room and looked over his posters; Powerwolf, Eluveitie, Amon Amarth Vanitas concluded- would be her favorites.  
He was right. The Celtic Metal of Eluveitie and the Viking Metal of Amon Amarth were unique to her. Powermetal got everybody hyped up, that one was easy. (Y/N) had flopped onto the bed and kicked off her shoes, putting her head on Vanitas’ chest and commenting on certain parts of the songs she’d liked. He noticed too that she really enjoyed riffs, she’d enjoy the concert. From his spot on the bed he looked over after a marathon of songs and saw (Y/N) fast asleep, hands grabbing at the black linen covering one of the many pillows of his Queen-sized bed, she said his chest was too hard to sleep on and opted for cuddling next to him earlier, he didn’t think she’d fall asleep though. Glancing at the small corner clock on his desktop, it was barely 6:30.  
The door creaked open and Vanitas turned his head and saw Sora pop in, seeing (Y/N) fast asleep- he spoke quietly. “Want a blanket?”  
Vanitas turned off the metal, even though it was already low volume- and slowly got up off the bed and put his laptop on the floor.  
“I’ll go get one, how far are you guys?”  
Sora scratched his head, “I don’t want to binge it all, so we got maybe... to the world serpent before we started playing SMITE.” He said as they quietly shut Vanitas’ door and walked down the stairs.  
Vanitas opened the spare linens cabinet that was located behind the stairs and pulled out a soft plush quilt (Y/N) really liked to use whenever she slept over. “True, what game mode are you guys playing?” He said over the sounds of buttons mashing and keyboards clicking, and slightly louder sound effects and voice lines of gods battling.  
“Assault!” Demyx quipped.  
“We were about to play Clash, wanna join?”  
Vanitas shrugged. “Depends, probably yeah- but if (Y/N) wakes up I’ll just torture her until she plays Kukulkan. She’s kinda good at it.” Sora chuckled and went back to the couch while Vanitas walked quietly up the stairs and into the room again.  
Axel gave Sora a sideways glance when he sat back down, before darting back to the screen. “Soooo? Anything?” Sora laughed, before crossing his hands behind his head. “I’m sure he’s just going to stay up there.”  
“So no confession.”  
“Doubt it.”  
“She basically pokes him with the fact that they’re not dating.”  
“I think they both like the whole dancing around each other thing.” Roxas said from his laptop, as he clicked and pressed a few keys that saved Axel’s ass from a Scylla.  
Demyx looked up from his place on the floor, in front of a small TV on the coffee table and setting his Xbox One controller in his lap. “Whatddya mean Rox’?”  
Riku came out from the kitchen with a bowl of kettle corn, sitting on the floor next to Demyx. “I think Roxas means they like the thrill of chasing after each other. After all isn’t it fun to flirt?”  
Axel furrowed his brow before missing his Discordia Ult and cursing at the Loki and Merlin when they scattered. Making a “hmm” noise he shook his head.  
“Nah, Van isn’t like that. I think he’s just kind of intimidated.”  
Sora nodded his head, “It’s because (Y/N) used to talk to Seifer, back when Vanitas and Seifer used to be friends.”  
Roxas made a disgusted noise before saving Axel’s ass as Aphrodite once again. “I don’t know what anybody could see in... Seifer- friend or hoe.” He hissed.  
Demyx chortled and Riku smiled while Demyx threw the enemy Chronos into the team as Sobek. “He’s not that bad is he?”  
Axel made a disgruntled noise when he died after being auto-attacked to death. “You’ve never met him.”  
Riku nodded, “It got bad for a minute, Vanitas and Seifer had a falling out because Seifer went after (Y/N). Seifer being Seifer, cheating on (Y/N)- aaand Vanitas being double-time pissed because the girl he liked also got cheated on by his best friend whooooo knew he liked her from before the beginning of their relationship.”  
Sora hummed, “Vanitas was locked in his room for a bit, just Accidents Can Happen by 6AM playing over and over. And that one day that (Y/N) came here crying cause Xion and Rox were over and she wanted a girl to talk to? That was the worst of it. Vanitas came down and passed by the dining room table- and when he saw poor (Y/N) with all that makeup running down her face, he nearly gave birth to a dinosaur.”  
Axel snorted while the boys gave light chuckles. Demyx just sat back cause he lost a 4v1 and was on a respawn timer, asking “What happened after that?”  
Sora scratched his head, “Well, he has a shit ton of scars. But for the most part he beat Seifer’s ass, since it was a Saturday the school wasn’t responsible for them fighting so Monday was awkward. And cause they used to be friends, he knew Seifer hung out by the old pipes and square everybody stopped hanging out in when The University made their center accessible to the public. Vanitas called and told me to go get him, he had a black eye and some scratches too but Seifer looked- gruesome.”  
Roxas nodded, blowing back the enemy team with Aphrodite and getting a triple kill. “Yup, that’s when (Y/N) started hanging around us and Vanitas, after ditching Seifer’s gang, she still talks to Vivi and Rai though sometimes Fuu, but not often cause she went to that fancy engineering school.”  
Axel threw his arms up and sighed when the “Victory” tab came up. Before pulling his head up and saying “Honestly, it’s been a year though. I don’t think he has anything to worry about. She makes his lunch, I mean- that’s indicative enough that she wants the V.”  
Sora snorted while drinking his Fanta and his orange soda came out of his nose- choking a “Don’t call him the V!” 

Vanitas sat on the bed, wiping a bit of hair out of (Y/N)’s face. Looking at the scars on his left hand he shook his head and unfolded the blanket. Draping it over her, he took one last look at her, and held back a laugh as he saw the bottoms of her socks had little cat paws. “Only you would pay $12 extra bucks to have cats on your socks.” He thought to himself with a small smile before heading back downstairs- grabbing his laptop and closing the door behind him.  
He walked down the stairs and saw Sora choking on orange soda, saying something about V.  
He shook his head, walking over to the kitchen and dipping into the fridge for a Dr. Pepper. Walking back into the makeshift game room he sat between Axel and Sora since they both took the ends of the couch. “What’s so special about the letter V that you gotta choke on the last orange soda?”  
At this they all started laughing and Sora coughed and hacked his lungs out more.  
Axel snickered as Vanitas started setting up his laptop and logging into SMITE.  
“Don’t worry about it Sora’s just being dirty.”  
At this Vanitas gave his brother a disapproving look while Sora shook his head, “It’s not what you think!” He coughed.  
They had played two games before Vanitas looked over and saw a sleepy eyed (Y/N) shuffle down the stairs with the blanket. Sora moved over to the armchair and she sat down next to Vanitas with sleepy eyes and curled into him. “Wanna play?”  
“I mostly wanted hot chocolate.”  
“I’ll make some, play for me- it’s Hades.” Vanitas said, giving her the PS4 controller- Axel switched and was playing on his laptop. He liked the PC better and fought Vanitas tooth and nail before he hissed that they were going to wake (Y/N) up.  
“You never play Hades- he’s boring.” She called after him as she teleported in and Ulted, getting a Quadra at the expense of Roxas and Demyx dying.  
“You can’t choose who you play in Assault!” He called back as the chiming of the bottles on the fridge door sounded when he opened it.  
(Y/N) glanced at her phone when the game ended, they were already close to winning when she came down anyway- and saw that Vanitas texted her dad from her phone letting him know that she was sleeping here. Her dad, of course- asked about the Mustang and whether she needed clothes and such. Vanitas said he’d pick them up, and when she glanced at the door there was already a duffle bag and her makeup palette sticking out of the top.  
She smiled at the sight and Axel nudged her. “He left in the middle of a game for that makeup.”  
“It’s very important.” She responded with her tongue out.  
Demyx laughed, laying on his stomach with a pillow propping himself up, “(Y/N) that game was important!”  
Vanitas came out with a cup of hot chocolate stuffed with marshmallows and whipped cream smothering the top.  
“You guys just don’t get style, all about the details- the make up was important. Also, mostly her mom called me saying I forgot it and to pick up the brownies you all so savagely ate.” Vanitas pointed an accusatory finger at Roxas and Sora who stuttered. “Besides Axel you were the one who was like “Nah man gotta get those Brownies, you’re playing Chang’e you’re useless anyway.””  
Axel guffawed at that and said “But it’s true! She’s totally useless!”  
“You just don’t know how to play her right.”  
Vanitas and Axel started to banter while (Y/N) sipped on her hot chocolate, nabbing a brownie out of Roxas’ hand and eating it while the greedy blonde protested.  
It was Friday, so- they’d have the weekend to hang out. At about 3 am Sora and Roxas crashed. Followed by Riku, then it was just Demyx, Axel, Vanitas, and (Y/N).  
“(N/N) it’s Saturday.” Demyx said, (Y/N) nodded and automatically knew what he meant.  
“Who did Seifer end up cheating on you with?” Demyx asked boldly and half asleep. Axel and Vanitas shot him a glare while (Y/N) simply laughed. “I was so angry when it happened, but looking back it was kind of lame. He ended up cheating on me with Fuu, she broke that off when Seifer and I had been dating for a day or two. She’s nice, I like her. But I was mad when he cheated on me with Namine. That was when shit hit the fan.”  
Vanitas looked at (Y/N) with a furrowed brow. “And you want me to be nice to Namine why?”  
(Y/N) laughed quietly, “She just wants to be better than me all the time. It’s nothing personal.”  
Vanitas huffed, “Sounds pretty fuckin’ personal she’s trying to ruin all your relationships.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes flashed and Vanitas knew he misspoke. “It was just Seifer’s relationship. What do you mean by ‘all’, Vanny?”  
She always does this. Vanitas cursed in his head. “Well...”  
Axel sighed loudly and took the bowl of slightly stale kettle corn and munched. “You guys are sickening.”  
Vanitas and (Y/N) shot up, and (Y/N) smiled at Axel, “How so?”  
The Fake-Redhead sighed before getting up from his place at the other end of the couch and cracking his bones. Twisting his upper body from left to right until his vertebrae released the satisfying pops he desired. “Dearest Vani’s like, way too calm when he’s with you it’s weird.”  
Vanitas ‘tsk’d from his spot next to (Y/N). “You enjoy it.” His golden eyes flashed dangerously.  
Axel guffawed “It’s better than my sixteenth birthday with the Rat Story. We were both fucked up back then.”  
“Why you complaining then?” He short back defensively.  
Axel put his hands up in defense “I never said it was BAD. I just said it’s weird. It’s like, seeing the Big Bad Wolf fuc-“  
Vanitas flung a throw pillow off the couch at Axel, which proceeded to ricochet off and into Sora, who’s open mouth was then suffocated by said throw pillow. Sora went into a coughing fit which woke him and Roxas up. “What the hell?!”  
Vanitas shrugged. “Bedtime. Why don’t you and Roxas go up to your room so Axel can take the couch.”  
Demyx sniggered from his bed on the floor and sat up to go nab another soda.  
Riku didn’t budge from his place sleeping in the armchair.  
Sora and Roxas sleepily walked up to Sora’s room while Axel shooed (Y/N) and Vanitas off the couch. “Git’ off me lawn ye scrubs.”  
(Y/N) made a ‘pfft’ noise. “Scrub? I slayed with Da Ji, and you SUCK with her.” As Vanitas took her shoulders chuckling and corralling her up the stairs.  
Axel called after as they turned the corner saying “Keep saying that (Y/N)! But I was the one with the better KDA!”  
“Um, Only cause your Bastet ass kept jumping in and stealing my kills!”

Vanitas let his back hit the bed and it gave a tiny thump when the headboard jabbed the wall. While (Y/N) flopped facedown on the other side. “I’ll take the floor if you want.” Vanitas said staring up at the ceiling looking for any tacks he needed to replace on his ceiling posters.  
(Y/N) made a muffled noise and shook her head. Sitting up, she looked down at him while he turned his head towards her. Hair framing his face and highlighting his golden eyes. “We could just share the bed. It’s not like it’s taboo.”  
Vanitas turned his head back to the ceiling at the suggestion, trying nonchalantly to hide the flushing that was beginning to emerge. “True, you want me to go get your dufflebag?”  
(Y/N) shook her head. “I’ll go get it, thanks though Vani.” She smiled and lightly pinched his arm. Leaving the room without a sound.  
Vanitas sat up and sighed. Realizing when he looked around that his Amp cord was rolled up nicely and put out of the way, his bed had been previously made and neat before he fucked it up. The dirty clothes around the room were neatly separated into the three hampers in his closet. “Whites, Darks, Colors”. His bay-windows cushions had been put neatly back with the left out books and CDs back in their cupboards. His guitar wasn’t propped on the wall but put back in its stand. The shoes he threw off were back on the shoe rack in the closet. He was surprised he didn’t hear the vacuum go off either because the floor was vacuumed too.  
He let himself fall back into the bed, covering his face with his arm he chuckled until it turned into a full-blown goofy ass giggle. He then let it die and stared up with a smile, god he fucking loved (Y/N). 

(Y/N) walked down the stairs quietly so as to not wake up everybody else, she passed by the clock on the wall, noting it was about 4 am. Hearing a tiny knock at the door and Axel tapping away texts on his phone before opening it for Xion. (Y/N) had retrieved her dufflebag while Xion gave a small wave. “Hey (Y/N), going to sleep?”  
“Yup, whatcha doin over here so early?”  
“Makin’ a liquor store run with Axel, restocking the fridge, grabbing early McDonalds from the 24 hour one down the street, you know, all that stuff. Also Roxas told me to come over cause he’d stay up until I got here-“ looking around she giggled quietly “but I think he fell asleep right?”  
Axel chuckled before putting on a zip-up and holding the front door, keys jingling. “Yup. Anyway know which one we’re going to?”  
(Y/N) turned away after a wave and treaded back up the stairs and into the bathroom. It was like fancy Victorian hotel status. Leon liked shit like that. After pulling off her clothes and replacing them with her pajama set, clad in pastel sweethearts- she wiped off her makeup and stuffed her dirty clothes in another pocket of the bag.  
Sighing in content she dropped the bag neatly next to the door in Vanitas’ room, and walked towards the bed. Noting the ravenette still staring at the ceiling as though attempting to burn a hole through it.  
“What’s up Vani?” (Y/N) said, plopping down next to him and nudging his shoulder.  
“Not much, just thinking.” He said, eyes sliding from the ceiling to her face.  
“About what?” She said, laying on her stomach and resting her head down. Hair framing her and highlighting her sleepy face.  
“You.” He said, watching her intently as her eyes snapped open- not expecting to meet his gaze.  
“Why?” She asked cautiously.  
“I’m always thinking about you.” He admitted. Turning back to the ceiling again.  
“I am too.” (Y/N) laughed quietly, curling up next to him.  
“(Y/N)? Why aren’t we together?”  
After a moment of her silence, he looked down to find her asleep on his chest. He gave a dissatisfied frown, but sighed and began to stroke her hair.  
“Always a second too late, aren’t I?”

(Y/N) woke at noon, Vanitas had moved in his sleep. He was under the blanket and blocking his face from the sun, cuddled next to her. She’d notice him shivering, and saw that he’d left the window open. (Y/N) moved to get up but Vanitas tightened his grip on her arm and made a sleepy moan.  
She’d smiled and began to play with his hair, grinning goofily when he had relaxed into her hand. (Y/N) had sobered up from her sleepy demeanor and realized he was shirtless, becoming that much more conscious of the feeling of his skin, the smoothness tingling her fingers and traveling through her palm. The goosebumps and muscle twitches, the flexing of his fingers as he dreamt.  
It had been a while since they’d laid like this. She became lost in thought over the memory. 

Vanitas had sat down in front of her, in the grass. Silently observing as she tore the blades with an absent-mind. Her eyes seemed sad and her posture was rigid. It was reasonable, after all- Seifer and her had broken up a week prior.  
She controlled her breathing, methodically. Vanitas knew she had practiced yoga and breathing exercises became one of her coping mechanisms. They hadn’t really gotten the chance to talk to each other since... (Y/N) had been shutting herself away and Vanitas has been grounded by Leon for fucking up Seifer.  
“Hey.” He started.  
“Hi.” She had said back, not letting her eyes drift up to him in fear of the impending doom tears.  
Vanitas laid his head in her lap, forcing her to look at him or admit she was avoiding his eyes. “You can let it out you know, Sora always tells me not to hold it in cause it makes it worse n’ shit.”  
Her eyes began to water and she furrowed her brows. “It’s just hard, you know? I should’ve already known- and I think I did. I just, didn’t want to admit it. I just didn’t want to say that I wasted those three years.”  
He sat up and she leaned into his chest, sighing through his nose- Vanitas wrapped his arm around her and put his chin on top of her head. “I can take you home if you want.”  
She shook her head.  
“My house?”  
She nodded.  
“Xion isn’t going to be there, is that okay?”  
Another nod.  
So they’d gotten to his house, and he ushered a sniffling (Y/N) up to his room. She sat at his bay window and he decided in the midst of her messy hair, dark circles, and exhausted form that he adored how she looked- vowing to make this mentally caught image happier in the days to come.  
Every day that week she had been in the grass, and every day Vanitas had asked her if he could take her home. Every day she would shake her head, and every day he’d asked where she wanted to go. She had said she felt most at home when they would lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling- listening to Indie Music compilations she would put on; and lazily, sleepily, talking about everything and anything they could. She felt at home when he would pull her to him, and her back was to his chest, and his face in her hair.  
Vanitas swore he felt the world disconnect for a moment, as though everything stopped when she confessed that she loved his arms around her and his hands at her ribs, her hips. Everywhere.  
She loved how he’d think she was asleep, and wiggle away from her to silently take her phone to tell her dad she wasn’t going to be home again before drifting off to sleep at Vanitas’ hushed voice.  
When she woke before the sun had fully risen, she was under the covers, chest pressed to his- his warm breath tickling her forehead. She had traced his newly healing cuts, furrowing her brow. She hadn’t really believed Seifer would do something like this, especially when Xion told her.  
She had cornered Xion the day after the fight happened. 

“Leon didn’t want Vanitas at school because he got some really bad cuts. He knows Vanitas doesn’t like it when the school gets involved, and that he might get expelled for it.”  
“Why would he get expelled?” She remembered asking  
Xion hesitated, looking towards Seifers gang- noticing the leaders absence. With a shushed voice, “Seifer pulled a knife on Vanitas... it was the one he got in trouble for having last year. You know Seifer, he’d probably mix that up and tell the principal that he was mutilating himself. Something like that.”  
She had been horrified, and Xion grimaced- the ravenette not wanting to be the one to tell her what happened.  
“How exactly did that fight happen, Xion.”  
Xion had shook her head.  
“You gotta ask Vanitas, it’s not my place.” The small girl rushed out before (Y/N) could ask her more. 

Tracing over the faded scars, (Y/N) frowned. He never did tell her what happened that day, avoiding it as best he could. He wasn’t a patient person, so when (Y/N) pestered he would get frustrated. Often raising his voice before going silent, apologizing in the end and leaving any way he could.  
She was so lost that the soft stare of Vanitas escaped her, making a squeak when he pulled her into him and rubbing her back.  
“Morning.” He gruffly said, fringe covering his eyes messily.  
“Morning Van.” (Y/N) said back airily, still training her eyes onto the white scars she saw seared into his shoulders.  
Vanitas’ eyes flashed for a moment before taking her hands, breathing a sigh through his nose. “I want you to let that go, stop staring at them.” He tried to keep his voice even, a neutral face, but his furrowed brow and tense shoulders did not go unnoticed.  
“I’m sorry...” (Y/N) tried getting up, but Vanitas’ grip on her tightened just slightly.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, I just think that it’s much better... if you know less about it. It’s-“ Vanitas sat up and rubbed his face. “It’s hard, and it brings up memories of my uncle.”  
(Y/N)’s eyes widened and she bit her lip. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know- I wouldn’t have said anything if-“  
Vanitas scoffed with a small smile on his face and pulled her back to the bed with him. “It’s okay, I don’t really talk about Xehanort too much for obvious reasons and you respect that. So, just let it go.”  
She stared up at his ceiling. “I will.”  
“Avoiding looking at me doesn’t mean letting it go.” Vanitas huffed, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.  
Her eyes looked at him, full of pity as she moved out of his way. “I’m sorry.”  
He frowned, moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “I really don’t like it when you pity me, (Y/N). It makes me feel weak, I’m fine see? Stop saying sorry, idiot.” Stretching, before getting up- he gave her a look as he opened his door.  
“You really should just let it go, (Y/N). Dwelling on past shit...” he sighed through his nose. “Just stop, okay?”  
“Okay, Van.”  
Vanitas furrowed his brow and frowned at the sight of her beating herself up for making him upset. And flushed, rolling his eyes.  
“Hey,”  
She looked up at him.  
“I love you, cut that shit out.”  
There’s what he was looking for,  
She smiled and her cheeks turned a lovely crimson shade that made his heart overwhelm with joy and pride at the fact that he decided to tell her.  
“I love you too, Vanny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am in love with my intelligent and dark-loving boy. There’s many references to multiple things I love and believe Vanitas would enjoy, and I hope YOU enjoy the first chapter of many that I will pour my heart into. It’s not finished unfortunately- but if I waited any longer I might have never uploaded it! ;n; I’m always tweaking my work and rereading to make sure I have it all down. ;v; AAA  
Also the “It’s Saturday” is a reference to a cousin of mine who, since I stay up late with her- says it’s _____ whenever it hits like 2 in the morning and we just have a share fest of all of the random shitty parts of our lives LOL.


End file.
